This application claims the priority of German application no. 198 02 630.7, filed Jan. 24, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a device for determining the weight of a motor vehicle which is being moved in its longitudinal direction by propulsive forces.
Knowledge of the current values of the weight of the vehicle and grade of the road are of considerable importance for optimizing the function of a plurality of regulating and/or control devices which influence various vehicle subsystems. Such vehicle subsystems (in which the weight of the vehicle and/or road grade form a regulating and/or control parameter) include, for example, a speed regulating system and a driving dynamics regulating strategy, such as ABS (anti-lock braking systems), for example. Such vehicle systems may also include ASR (anti-slip regulating) systems, a rear-wheel steering system, a front-wheel steering system, systems for adjusting the optimum tire pressure, a transmission control with various shift strategies and a suspension system, for example.
During downhill travel, these systems are particularly important in trucks having a trailer or semitrailer for preventing disadvantageous effects, for example, on the steering behavior of the tractor when the tractor is pushed by the trailer or semitrailer.
In buses, knowledge of the current total weight of the vehicle is also of great importance for optimizing the drive, suspension and brake systems, since the weight of the vehicle can change considerably at each bus stop. Articulated buses with rear drive require data regarding the weight of the vehicle for controlling and/or regulating damping members in the articulation area, in order to prevent the rear of the vehicle from breaking loose.
In a device disclosed in German patent document DE-OS 42 28 413 A1, the weight of the vehicle is determined by detecting at least two longitudinal accelerations at at least two different points in time and detecting the propulsive forces which exist at these points in time. The weight of the vehicle is then determined from the difference between the propulsive forces and the difference between the longitudinal accelerations. The accuracy of this disclosed method requires a significant difference to exist between the two acceleration values measured in succession. Additionally, the driving resistances such as the air-resistance, rolling resistance and descending force, for example, must not have changed significantly between the successive points in time. An increase in the accuracy of this method is sought by repeating the determination of the weight of the vehicle, with each increase in the acceleration of the vehicle.
German patent document DE 38 43 818 C1 discloses a device for determining an average value of the weight of a motor vehicle. The determination of a relatively accurate value of the weight of the vehicle is performed by determining the driving resistance of the vehicle while the clutch is disengaged from the drive train and by repeatedly determining (by averaging) the engine torque and simultaneously repeatedly measuring (by averaging) the acceleration of the vehicle with the clutch engaged, as well as by taking into account the transmission ratio of the transmission. In order to successfully determine the weight of the vehicle with this device, a shifting process is necessary. Hence, when shifts during trips which last a long time do not occur, the weight of the vehicle cannot be updated.
EP 0 111 636 A2 discloses a device for determining the weight of a vehicle. Here, the weight is determined based on the knowledge that the driving torque of a vehicle engine is determined by multiplying the vehicle weight by the vehicle acceleration and adding the resistance moments that oppose the forward movement of the vehicle. When the resistance moments, vehicle acceleration and drive torque are measured at different points in time, two equations can be produced which can be solved for the vehicle weight. In order to successfully calculate a usable value of the weight of the vehicle from this equation, a sufficient difference between the drive torques must be measured. This device teaches the selection of one measuring point in time while the vehicle is in a drive-less state. Such a drive-less state exists when the drive train is disconnected from the engine, for example, when a gear shift occurs.
WO 93/18 375 A1 discloses another device for determining the weight of a vehicle. Here, two operating states of the vehicle are compared with one another. During each of these driving states, a series of successive pulses is determined. By integrating these pulses, an average value is obtained for the change in momentum that takes place in each of the operating states. From the changes in momentum of the two operating states, the weight of the vehicle is then determined, but on the assumption that the vehicle is traveling on a horizontal road. This calculation method is especially suitable for calculating the weight of ships.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for determining the weight of a vehicle which is being moved in its longitudinal direction by propulsive forces such that during travel, highly accurate values for the weight of the vehicle and grade of the road can be obtained as simply as possible.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the device according to the invention, in which signals which correspond to the propulsive force and the corresponding vehicle longitudinal acceleration are recorded continuously and stored in time sequences, for example, in a memory. To produce a signal that corresponds to the current vehicle weight, a certain number of successive elements or values in this series are used for the signals of the propulsive forces, and the corresponding values from the time sequence are used for the signals of the vehicle longitudinal accelerations. In this manner, a continuously updated signal which correlates with the weight of the vehicle is available for optimizing the regulating and/or control systems of the vehicle. This enables these systems to react especially rapidly to changes in the weight of the vehicle.
In addition, with the knowledge of the current weight of the vehicle, the current values for the propulsive force and the vehicle longitudinal acceleration, a signal can be generated which represents the current grade of the road.
The present invention is based on the knowledge that to determine the weight of the vehicle and grade of the road, only the propulsive force ZTRL acting on the vehicle, the corresponding vehicle longitudinal acceleration bFzg and the corresponding descending force ZHA are required. The initial situation is formed by the generally known relationship:
ZTRLi=mFzg*bFzi+ZHA.
The propulsive force ZTRL is composed of the driving or braking force ZT acting on the vehicle minus the rolling resistance ZR and minus the air resistance ZL:
ZTRL=ZTxe2x88x92ZRxe2x88x92ZL.
The propulsive force ZTRL of the vehicle can be determined, for example, from the engine torque, transmission ratio, axle ratio and the wheel radius. This is true if, for example, the engine torque is stored in the form of measured characteristic maps as a function of certain engine parameters such as pedal position, rpm, etc. The engine torque is already available in vehicles in a plurality of engine controls that are now conventional. The longitudinal acceleration of the vehicle can be calculated, for example, from the wheel rpm in conjunction with the wheel radius, with a distance traveled in a unit time being derived twice as a function of time. The values required for this purpose are provided, for example, by an ABS and/or ASR system and thus are available in many contemporary vehicles.
The terms which are provided with subscript i are the values that are detected in sequence and stored in the time sequences. When the time interval xcex94t between the successive points in time ti in which these values are detected for the time sequences is sufficiently short, the vehicle weight mFzg and the descending force ZHA can be considered constant during this time interval xcex94t.
In an embodiment, with the aid of a number N of successive values of the time sequences with the aid of a regression calculation method according to the equation:       m    Fzg    =                    S        bz            -                        S          z                *                              S            b                    /          N                                    S        bb            -                        S          b                *                              S            b                    /          N                    
a signal mFzg that correlates with the vehicle weight is produced. In this equation, the following sum terms are used:             S      b        =                  ∑                  i          =          1                N            ⁢              b        Fzgi                        S      z        =                  ∑                  i          =          1                N            ⁢              Z        TRLi                        S      bb        =                  ∑                  i          =          1                N            ⁢                        b          Fzgi                *                  b          Fzgi                                S      bz        =                  ∑                  i          =          1                N            ⁢                        b          Fzgi                *                  Z          TRLi                    
If the vehicle""s weight mFzg is known, the grade s or the slope of the road in the longitudinal direction can be determined. This is based on the following relationship:
ZHAi=ZTRLixe2x88x92MFzg*bFzgi=mFzg*g*sin (si),
where g is the acceleration due to gravity. At point in time ti, the current road grade si is present.
In a preferred embodiment, the signals si produced in succession for the road grade can be smoothed with the aid of a low-pass filter method that allows the elimination of disturbing scatters.
The accuracy of the available signals ZTRLi and the signals bFzgi for the corresponding vehicle longitudinal acceleration, as well as the regression calculation method used, are of great significance for the acceptability of the signals mFzg which are produced for the vehicle""s weight and hence also of the signals si for the grade of the road.
According to one advantageous embodiment of the device according to the invention, the sum terms Sb, SZ, Sbb, Sbz required for producing the signals mFzg which correlate to the vehicle""s weight are determined with the aid of a ring memory method. This method is notable for its low calculation times and minimum memory requirements. In the ring memory method, the current sums are formed at each point in time ti such that (in each case) the oldest element in the individual time sequence is subtracted from the previous sum to produce an intermediate sum, and the newest or youngest element in this sequence (in each case) is added to this intermediate sum to produce the current sum. The oldest value in each case is then overwritten in the memory by the youngest value added.
With the aid of the proposed regression calculation method, the currently valid vehicle""s weight mFzg in each case and/or a signal correlated therewith is constantly updated- The current road grade si or the signal correlated therewith is determined with the aid of the value mFzg for the currently valid vehicle""s weight and a current value ZHAi for the descending force, and is additionally subjected to low-pass filtration.
Before a signal mFzg produced in this fashion and correlated with the vehicle""s weight is evaluated or accepted in another vehicle system (for example, the brake system), it can be investigated in accordance with an improvement on the device according to the invention with the aid of an acceptance test for its trustworthiness and plausibility. Preferably, the scatter of the abscissa values "sgr"b can be used for the purpose, which is calculated as follows:
"sgr"b2=Sbb/Nxe2x88x92(Sb/N)2.
The greater the scatter of the abscissa values "sgr"b calculated in this manner, the more trustworthy the signal mFzg corresponding to the weight of the vehicle will be. A predetermined limiting value can be provided as the exclusion criterion for the signal mFzg under investigation. Here, the limiting value must be exceeded by the abscissa value scatter in order for an evaluation of the signal in question to be allowed for the vehicle weight mFzg.
In addition to or alternatively thereto, according to an embodiment of the device according to the invention, the correlation coefficient R can be used in the plausibility test. It is calculated as follows:       R    2    =                    (                              S            bz                    -                                    S              b                        *                                          S                z                            /              N                                      )            2                      (                              S            bb                    -                                    S              b                        *                                          S                b                            /              N                                      )            *              (                              S            zz                    -                                    S              z                        *                                          S                z                            /              N                                      )            
Provision can also be made for the correlation coefficient R such that an evaluation of the investigated signal mFzg that corresponds to the vehicle weight can only be performed if R exceeds a certain limiting value. This limiting value can be calculated especially dynamically from the previous calculations of the signals mFzg which correlate with the vehicle""s weight. For example, vibrations in the drive train deteriorate the correlation coefficient R that has been calculated. For the case in which these vibrations in the drive train, by comparison with the component of the signals related to driving dynamics, are too great for the propulsive forces ZTRLi and the corresponding vehicle longitudinal accelerations bFzgi, this acceptance criterion, i.e., the limiting value for the correlation coefficient R ensures that the affected signal for the vehicle weight mFzg remains out of consideration or is not evaluated.
If both the correlation coefficient R and the scatter of the abscissa values "sgr"b are used as acceptance criteria, preferably a weighting factor is obtained from these two values which, with a weighted average value for the generated individual signals for the vehicle""s weight mFzg, takes into account the trustworthiness or quality of the individual results. It is only this weighted average that is made available as a signal which can be accepted or evaluated for the vehicle""s weight mFzg to the dynamic vehicle systems that are communicating (in each case) with the device according to the invention.
For a reliable determination of the propulsive force ZTRL from the individual forces, namely the driving or braking force ZT, the rolling resistance ZR, and the air resistance ZL, various losses and system-immanent effects must be taken into account. For example, if the braking force ZT produced by the vehicle brake cannot be determined unambiguously, the regression calculation for the weight of the vehicle is postponed (preferably until actuation of the brakes stops). Furthermore, consideration must be given to the fact that the actual weight of the vehicle differs from the effective weight of the vehicle to be taken into account. This is because certain partial weights of the vehicle that rotate as a function of the vehicle speed have a greater inertia in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle. As a result of this, the effective weight of the vehicle is higher than the actual weight of the vehicle weight.
In the same way, taking into account the inertial effect of the engine, an effective propulsive force is obtained for the vehicle which differs from the driving force applied by the engine. In addition, transmission losses which occur between the various assemblies in the drive train (differential, transmission, and the like) must also be taken into account, so that the effective propulsive force when the engine is pulling is reduced and increased when the engine is overrun. When the rolling resistances and air resistances ZR and ZL are taken into account, empirically determined functions can be used. For the case in which the rolling and air resistance forces ZR and ZL are not taken into account or are made equal to zero, a signal si is produced for the grade to determine the road grade that corresponds to an effective driving resistance. The resultant deviation of the road grade that corresponds to the generated signal si from the actual grade is less than 1% as a rule.
The number N of values in the time sequences for the determination of a signal corresponding to the vehicle""s weight mFzg and consequently of a signal corresponding to the grade of the road si, must be chosen for the proposed regression calculation method in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the device according to the invention. This must occur in a manner such that with consideration of the constant time interval xcex94t between two successive values of the time sequences, an overall time interval is obtained which is longer than one oscillation period of the oscillation that occurs in the drive train, which has the lowest frequency. In this manner, the fluctuations in the driving force ZT and the vehicle acceleration bFZg which are caused by vibrations in the drive train can offset one another so that they do not falsify the results for the vehicle weight mFzg and the road grades.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.